Old Times, New Generation
by drakonic1
Summary: Sam and her and Danny's kids come from 20 years in the future to get danny's help against Dark Danny.
1. Chapter 1

Old Times, New Generation

Ok this is the first time I've written a fanfic, or any kind of long fiction story, for that matter, so bare with me. The basic Idea I'm going with I that Sam and Danny's kids come from the future and go to their school (around the time Danny first gets his powers.) and at some point Danny and Sam freak out by the fact that they got married etc. I'll figure the rest out later. SamXDanny (of course)

Disclaimer- I own nothing of Danny Phantom

Chapter 1

It was a calm, clear night in Amity Park; not a leaf stirred, and all was deathly silent. It did not last, however, as a pinprick of light appeared out of nowhere and grew. In a spin of a clock's hands the swirling vortex opened swiftly, its three charges dropping roughly on sidewalk, disappearing as fast as it had appeared. They looked battered and bruised but glad to be safe, simply lying there, looking up at the stars. The woman was the first to stand, after what seemed like ages. She had had long, raven-black hair and wore all black leather, with several silver belts and straps holding enough strange weapons to arm a whole platoon. She did a quick damage assessment of her body, which was lean and muscular, and filled out quite nicely, and unharmed save a few cuts. She looked to be in her mid to late twenties, but the tired and slightly cold look in her eyes revealed she was older. She surveyed the area, her eyes sharp and alert. Her gaze softened as it fell on the two children, who had fallen asleep, a small smile pulling at her lips as the siblings unconsciously hugged each other against the cold. The two appeared to be twins of about 14 yrs of age, a boy and a girl, the boy dressed in black with heavy boots in a more masculine duplicate of his mother's fashion, the girl in a denim skirt a and red and white shirt. They stirred after about twenty minutes, quickly jumping up in mock disgust and starting to bicker as they realized their position. The woman quickly silenced them, with a gesture, and then they all turned to a rustle behind them, pulling out their weapons reflexively. It was just a raccoon, but they realized they couldn't stay in one place for too long. They got up and, after another quick damage assessment walked off into the night.

* * *

"So you wish to enroll your children in Casper High?" Mr. Lancer said in his usual calm monotone. He seemed a bit intimidated by the woman in front of him, but he hid it well.

"Yes, I do" she said "We just moved here a few days ago but I'd like to get them learning again as soon as possible." She smiled with a hint of smugness. She was happy to make the teacher squirm a bit after all he put her through in school. It was nothing compared to some of the stuff she went through after she got out of school, but it still felt good.

"R-right" Lancer said, getting the enrollment forms "oh excuse my rudeness might I ask you your names?" She froze for a second _Oh crap, how could I have overlooked something so…_

"My name is Damon Fenton and this is…" the Goth boy started

"His sister, Angelica Fenton," The girl cut him off, obviously not wanting to be introduced.

"And my name is Samantha Fenton." Sam said, not having a choice now that her children had blurted their real names. She glared daggers at them as Lancer's back turned to get another form. They looked at her with a smug smile that said Calm down, _we have things under control_. Her eyes narrowed but there was little she could do. Lancer turned back with the forms.

"Fenton, huh, Is there by chance any relation to Daniel Fenton? He's a student here, you know" he said, watching as she turned her attention to the forms, breathing a slight sigh of relief as she moved her glare off of him. "Actually I have conference with Daniel's father soon, so if you could possibly hurry up" she looked at him again "N-not that I'm rushing you"

"It's a bit distant" _20 years distant_ "but yes we are related to the local Fentons." She said filling out the form while trying to think of why the conference thing sounded so familiar. It was then that Jack Fenton burst into the room, and the odd green glow in his eyes reminded her immediately.

"Thank you for coming to discuss your sons schooling Mr. Fenton." Lancer said as Jack sat down next to Sam.

"Well sure! I'm a parent! And that's what parents do! Uh, right?" Jack said, pointing at his chest and smiling stupidly. Sam discretely moved to the other table to complete to complete the forms, making sure "Jack" didn't see her face.

"Well, there were a couple of incidents… with his pants…" Lancer aid tentatively

"Did his pants fall down again, poor Danny he studies so hard he forgets to eat! I know these things because I'm his dad, and not him!" Jack said unnecessarily, glancing at Sam for a moment but deciding to focus on the matter at hand.

"Hmm, that would explain things…" Lancer said thoughtfully. Jack put his hand on his head and looked a bit surprised. Damon and Angelica could hardly contain there laughter

"It worked? I-I-I mean, of course you understand! no wonder you're Danny's favorite teacher."

"I am?" It was Lancer's turn to look surprised.

"We Fentons consider teachers to be underpaid and underappreciated!" Lancer smiled.

"I like your style Mr. Fenton in fact I'd like you to chaperone the upcoming dance."

"Chaperone? Well I'm not sure…" Jack said, looking nervous

"I am. See you Friday! Or as the kids say, catch, you, later, G" Mr. Fenton looked worried as he got up and left.

"Mr. Lancer, I'm done with the forms." Sam said, glad that "Jack" hadn't gotten a good look at her face. "Kids why don't you go catch up with Cousin Jack, Tell him we'll be stopping by Fenton Works later" She said with a knowing glance. They left quickly and burst into laughter as soon as they were out of earshot. They ran to catch up with Jack.

"Hahaha, nice one Danny!" Angelica called out. Jack/Danny looked startled and turned

"Oh, uh hi kids, uh I have no Idea what you're talking about Danny isn't me I mean I'm not Danny… uh go to your room!" Jack/Danny was sweating as he slapped himself mentally.

"Whatever you say, Danny, but don't worry, your secret is safe with us. We know _all_ about you." Damon said, a dark smile sliding across his face as they walked past, "oh, and Mom said to tell you that we'll be coming around for a visit to Fenton Works" with that they walked down the hall and turned the corner

"Wait!" he called, running after them. He turned the corner and they were nowhere to be seen.

* * *

AN as you may or may not have figured out this takes place in the second episode of Danny Phantom. In Fact the conversation between Lancer and jack is word for word what happened in said episode, (Except for the presence of Sam's older self and her children) and once again I take no credit for it. Responses and suggestions welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I hope to explain Samantha, Damon, and Angelica's presence in this chapter. Also note that in this chapter both young and old(er) Sam will show up so the older Sam is Samantha and the younger Sam is, well, Sam.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

Chapter 2

"So your dad is going to chaperone the dance?" Sam said. They were eating in the food court of the mall, and Danny had just recounted what happened during the conference

"Yeah, but he doesn't know he's going to chaperone because he doesn't remember that I made him say yes" Danny said, looking depressed, distressed, and angry in succession as he explained

"So let me get this straight, you can just walk into people and take over their bodies from the inside?" Tucker said, a bit unbelieving, but smiling at the concept.

"Yeah pretty much" Danny said. Tucker's eyes lit up.

"Hey Danny, if you could control a girl for about 2 minutes…" He said, a sly and faintly disturbing smile crossing his face.

"Forget it. You can get your own date for the dance like I did." Danny said frowning. Sam frowned too. He had actually managed to get Paulina to go with him, and to add insult to injury had given her a pendant that wasn't even his.

"Does he have to take off his pants and act like a dweeb or will either one do?" Sam asked with a smug smile on her face.

"Heehee, I agree, face it Foley, pantsless dweeb or otherwise you're dateless!" a black haired girl in a denim skirt and red and white shirt popped up behind Sam and spoke in a cheery manner.

"Aww that's harsh, sis, I'm sure somewhere out there some girl willing to cut him a break" the boy besides her wore all black along with heavy black army boots. He spoke in a moderately deep voice that somehow both dark and amiable, with a small smile and a piercing gaze. Sam and Tucker didn't seem to know what to think of the newcomers but Danny simply looked startled and a little bit angry.

"You two again! Who are you and what are you doing here" Danny said, a little defiantly.

"Oh I'm sorry my name is Angelica Fenton and this is my brother…" the girl started

"Damon Fenton. And yes before you ask we are in fact related." The boy finished for her. Sam and tucker looked absolutely dumbstruck

"Wait wait so you knew them but you didn't know you are related to them? How does that work out?" Sam asked Danny. Tucker's stare intensified, as if he was trying to figure something out.

"Uh… Um" Danny realized his mistake; he had met them before, but only when possessing his dad, so admitting that he knew them meant admitting that it had been him and not his dad.

" Like we said before Danny there's no need to hide it from us." Damon chuckled "We know about your powers."

"What! Wha…bu…How?" Danny stuttered. The siblings exchanged knowing looks with a smile.

"All will be revealed in time but for now you've got a dragon to deal with." Angelica said.

"What are you talking about? There's no dra.." Sam started

"WANT FLEECY TEE!" the roar echoed through the mall.

"You were saying?" Damon and Angelica said in unison. Sam just glared and Danny quickly surveyed the area to see if the area was clear.

"I'M GOIN GHOST!" he shouted, the silver rings moving along his body as he took his ghostly form. He jumped into action,

"Ghost time! Can I finish your fries? Tucker said. Danny ignored him and jumped into action. He delivered a blow to the dragon without his usual quips. He was too distracted by the strange newcomers to really care. There was a bit of a back and forth and Danny got pummeled into a hot dog stand. The Dragon pinned him, so he phased through the floor and flew up to deliver the final blow. He sent it flying through to another part of the mall, and when he got there, there was nothing but a few shoppers scrambling around. Danny noticed Paulina, jumping for joy at the "fleecy tee" she had acquired. Danny smiled in anticipation for the dance and flew back to join his friends and the odd siblings.

"Danny! Are you OK?" Sam said.

"Fine, but that's the second time I fought that dragon. We need to investigate." Danny said, his eyes shifty and frustrated. "Are you guys ok?"

"Great, if you don't count me still being dateless for the dance." Tucker said. He then raised an eyebrow and turned his attention to Angelica with a "seductive" (aka creepy) grin, at which Angelica burst into laughter.

"Normally I'd say no, but this might be good for a laugh. But keep in mind that we're going as friends." She said kindly. Tucker jumper for joy

"Yeah great, great, now back to the matter at hand; how did you know about the dragon?" Danny said.

"I suppose there's no point in beatin' around the bush any longer, so I'm gonna be blunt. We're from the future." Damon said

"What! Yeah right" Tucker said. Sam and Danny didn't say anything but they looked doubtful too, and simply stared them down. "And how did you do that?" what happened next shocked all three of them. Angelica and Damon Turned their hands intangible, reached into their stomachs and pulled out 2 identical amulets with the letters CW on them.

"With these. A ghost named Clockwork sent us here, and these amulets let us stay." Angelica said, returning hers to her abdomen. Their eyes widened in surprise, their expression betraying a hint of disgust.

"To answer your questions, it's simpler to do this than to wear them, since if we lose them we go back to our time immediately." Damon said, returning his as well. Then he smiled evilly as did Angelica. They removed their various piercings and make up and messed up their hair so it stood up in front. "As for the Ghost powers, we inherited them…" they looked up at Danny.

"Can't you see the family resemblance…Dad?" they said in unison, smiling as Danny's jaw dropped and he froze in place as two Dannys smiled at him. He looking like he was about to faint…

"Shit! I've got a date with my best friend's daughter?" Tucker said, and then fainted.

"Hahaha I knew this would be good for a laugh!" Angelica said. Sam just stood there, an odd look on her face.

"Ahh… Um… Wh-who is the mother?" she said, almost looking like she was afraid of the answer. Danny snapped out of his daze, very interested in the answer. But not so interested that he missed Sam's apprehension. _I've never seen her like this…_ He shook his head. _I'll worry about it later I've _got_ to hear this._

"Hahaha! There is no way we're telling you that." Damon said. Angelica nodded vigorously.

"That knowledge would totally mess up your social life for the next year or so, it would make things really awkward with mom until then. You might try to make your move too early or too late and we might end up having never been born" Angelica said with a shiver.

"OK fair enough now what about the ghost dragon?" Danny said.

"Oh it's not a ghost in and of itself; it's the form a person takes when they wear a special necklace known as the Amulet of Aragon." Damon said. "I remember reading about it in dad's files but that's about it."

"Anyway let's head home. Damon, you grab Foley and let's head to Fenton Works" Angela said "Mom'll explain the rest later"

"What!" Sam and Danny said in unison

"Well where do you think we'd stay? You wouldn't leave your kids out in the streets would you? Anyway mom said she would visit at about 6 o'clock so she should be there by the time we get back." She added, checking her watch.

"And what makes you think that my parents will allow that?"

"She'll have no problem convincing them to let us stay, she's the best damn non-ghost ghost hunter there is, with how many times she's teamed up with dad." Damon said. "She'll talk ghost with them for a few minutes and they'll all be the best of friends. Besides, we're cousins as far as your parents are concerned" he deftly tossed Tucker over one shoulder and he and Angelica walked away, giving them no choice but to go along with their plan.

* * *

"Hi honey, welcome home!" Maddie said cheerfully as they walked through the front door. "I see you brought the rest of our guests." She said

"Ah, so mom's here?" Angel said, bubbling. "I can't wait for you to meet her! We've got the best mom in the world!"

"Wait we get to meet her? What happened to secrecy?" Tucker said.

"Ha! You'll never recognize her". They went into the living room and Sam, Tucker and Danny froze. The woman wore all black leather, skin-tight like one of the Fenton's jumpsuits but in two pieces, with strange purple symbols twisting their way across the surface of the entire ensemble. She also wore an odd garment that brought to mind a ninja's mask, allowing only her violet eyes and long, sleek, raven black hair to show, and more weapons than the (Yet to be build) Fenton RV, though most of them were spread out on the table in front of them. All three stared, Sam admiring the dark fashion statement while Danny and Tucker admired the rest of her; the mysterious women had a body that would make Paulina jealous.

"Ah, Hi kids, welcome home," she said. She smiled an unseen but not unnoticed smile at each of the "kids," her gaze lingering on Danny a moment longer than the others. She got up and hugged them, Danny, and Tucker still in a daze, while Sam had snapped out of it long enough to shoot disapproving glares at Danny and Tucker's open gawking. The woman smiled and pretended not to notice "Jack, Maddie, I'd like to introduce my kids, Damon and Angelica."

"Cool! Someone else I can babble on about ghosts with! I thought it would be a lot more fun to talk to another ghost hunter." Jack said, eyes lighting up

"Now jack there will be time for that later, for now why don't we show our guests to their rooms." Maddie said. She turned to Sam and Tucker, as if she just noticed them. "Oh are you two staying over for the night too?"

"Oh no we…" tucker started, but Sam cut him off.

"Would hate to impose but yes we were planning on a sleepover before we bumped into Angelica and Damon at the mall" she glared at the new family, obviously wanting to be there when the other "Mrs. Fenton" explained things.

"I'm going to have to make more food! Jane, think you could help in the kitchen?" the two women headed off. Danny's eyes lit up and turned pensive. _So I'm going to marry someone named Jane… is there Jane in our school?_ Damon caught his expression

"Don't bother; 'Jane' is just an alias, as in Jane Doe. It would also be unwise to assume that's her natural hair and eye color either." Damon said. _Is this guy a mind reader or something? It could be a ghost power…_ Damon laughed "I'm _really_ good at reading other people's expressions" _Great. I guess I'll just have to wait and find out._

Dinner went on without a hitch, though to Danny's disappointment there was no chance whatever to talk with "Jane" or her children. The night went quickly and they were corralled into bed (The boys in Danny's room and the girls in the guest bedroom) by 9:30 on account of the school.

"Holy shit dude how'd a loser like you land a babe like her!" Tucker said in his usual cheerfully blunt manner.

"I don't know… it's not important right now" Danny drifted off to sleep before he realized it and woke with a start as a wisp of vapor left his lips. He looked around quickly for the ghost that caused it and yelled when he saw angels head on the floor, waking Tucker, who also cried out.

"Calm down you idiots it's just me. Meet us down in the lab. Mom wants to talk to you now." She said, annoyed at how loud he was.

Danny quickly went ghost and phased through the floor with Tucker in one hand, and Damon, still asleep, in the other, glancing at the clock on his way down; it read just past midnight. When they got there everyone was down there waiting. Danny shook Damon awake and landed the three of them on the floor.

"Hello again Danny, I'm sorry to wake you this late but I'm starting to doubt that we'll get any time during the day." "Jane" said. She had an odd expression on her face. "Damn, it's just so surreal to see you all like this… anyway, Down to business. As I'm sure the kids have told you, we're from the future. About 20yrs to be precise. We came back because in the future, Vlad somehow managed to free Dark Dan. Dan Immediately killed Vlad, and then hunted down Pariah Dark, stole his crown and ring and killed him too…" Danny, Sam and Tucker stared at her blankly. "Right, you don't know any of those people yet…" She sighed "Ok, here we go…" she spent the next half hour explaining how he had met each of his most powerful enemies, and, despite nearly dying once or twice, always beat them. Danny was especially surprised to hear about his evil would-be self.

"But now Dan is free and we figured he intended to go terminator on your ass and kill you before you grew powerful enough to be a threat." Damon said.

"Dad caught him in Clockworks realm, just as he was about to go to before you got your powers." Angelica said,

"They fought, and Danny managed to wound him severely, but he didn't exactly get away scot-free, and Dan managed to escape, though much weaker. When we left for reinforcements Danny had been in a coma for a week but the doctors said he'd be fine. We ran into Dan at clockworks, though, once again trying to go back in time; we fought him and got our butts handed to us, but managed to keep him from going to the time he wanted to. We ended up a bit farther back than we meant, but he's stuck too far forward. We'll run into him eventually but for now, we'll train you so you'll be ready when it does happen." She stood up, a serious expression on her face. The others were amazed.

"So this Dan guy killed two of the strongest ghosts in the ghost zone, and I beat him?" Danny said, incredulous.

"Yep. You're nowhere near as strong now, though. Weakened or not, Dan would beat you with one shot." Angelica said with a slightly bitter laugh.

"So here's where we test you and see exactly how much weaker you are." Damon Said, a somewhat evil smile crossing his face as his eyes glowed red. Angelica smiled too, her eyes glowing blue they turned to face away from them and removed their shirts Sam and Danny were ready to punch Tucker as his face lit as Angelica took off her shirt, then looked slightly disappointed when he saw she was wearing some kind of open-backed swimsuit top, but they were too shocked by what happened next.

"I'm goin' Ghost!" They cried out- and their Wings unfurled, filling half the length of the lab.

* * *

AN ok so the Sam/Samantha thing didn't come up after all. I wanted to make Angelica/Damon's powers to be a bit… different, and I like what I came up with. Oh and was brought to my attention that there might be some confusion on the timeline. They come from 20 yrs in the future, so Sam is 34 and he had the twins at the age of 20. They are of course 14yrs old. Sorry if I did a bad job explaining in the previous chapter. Oh and if you're wondering why they're at a sleepover rather than the dance, the way I see it is in the second episode the parent teacher conference and the stuff at the mall took place on Wednesday and/or Thursday, and the dance is the next Friday. Responses and suggestions welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

Alright here's chapter 3! This is during the latter half of the 2nd episode, with the dance and all, though I'll try to fit in Angelica and Damon's first day of school prior to that. Well here goes nothing.

PS "daemon" is pronounced the same as "demon" I just like the spelling, it gives the word a cool archaic flare. As for why I'm bringing this up you'll see soon enough.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

Chapter 3

"Awesome!" Tucker said, being the first snap out of their shock.

"Ho-ly shit!" Sam said, a smile on her face

"Either I'm still sleeping… or you have… wings!" Danny said, simply stunned.

Angelica and Damon stood before them in all their ghostly glory, their skin pale and their wings half folded at their sides. Angelica was glowing slightly. Her eyes frosty blue and her hair white with blue streaks, her huge feathery wings pure white with some odd blue designs faintly reminiscent of the purple designs on "Jane's" outfit, that looked like they were etched into ice.

Damon, on the other hand, had huge, leathery wings that would have suited a dragon or a bat perfectly; though it was obvious by the strong, confident way he held them that they were his alone. they were blacker than night and had the same sort of strange design as Angelica, but red as if painted on in blood. His eyes burned ruby red and his hair was white with red streaks, and when he smiled his lips parted to reveal fangs.

"Danny, Sam, Tucker, I am proud to introduce my son and daughter, Daemon Phantom and Angel Phantom, or simply Daemon and Angel." Jane said, her eyes sparkling as she smiled invisibly. "And now, Danny Phantom, let's see what you're made of," she raised her arm "ready, set, go!" she lowered her hand and Danny was quickly brought out of his daze and rudely back into reality as the Angel and the Daemon attacked.

* * *

They practiced till nearly 3 in the morning, the battle migrating from the lab as far as the park and nearly out of town. And it was indeed a battle. It took every trick in Danny's book and a rapidly learned new one (i.e. the ectoplasm ray, which Danny learned after the first hour, much to "Jane's" surprise and joy, as he wasn't supposed to learn that for another few weeks) to simply remain conscious. They stopped at about 2:30 when they noticed how late it was getting, and flew home, weary, and sinking immediately into blissful sleep.

Later that morning Danny got up groggily and proceeded to get dressed and head to the bathroom to brush his teeth. _Man I'm tired._ He thought _Oh well it was worth it. I'm sure I won't fair any worse than the others._ Everyone had been shocked to see how late they had stayed up, but Angelica and Demon especially had seemed rather horrified. _"Let's just say that me and insomnia don't mix. I apologize in advance if I do anything weird come morning" ._Angelica had said. Danny looked pensive. _I wonder what she meant by…_

"OOF! sorry" Danny said, walking into Angelica. He did a double take. Make that a half dressed, dazed-looking Angelica. She smiled, looking as if she was drunk.

"Morning Daddy" she said cheerfully, hugging him and giving him a peck on the cheek, and Danny couldn't help but smile at how cute and childish his daughter seemed. _My daughter… jeez you know your life is messed up when something like that seems natural to you._ She walked into the kitchen, where she proceeded to brush her teeth with a spoon and soap, and then pour herself a bowl of bowtie pasta and apple juice. Danny turned from the surreal sight right into a stony faced Damon, who shoved Danny aside with murder in his bloodshot eyes and proceeded directly to the coffee maker without a word. _Oh. So that's what they meant._ He thought. He finished his own morning rituals and returned to the kitchen to see Angelica and Damon eating cereal. Angelica was awake enough to realized what she had been eating was inedible, but apparently didn't notice she was walking around with no shirt on. Damon seemed a bit more amiable, nodding to Danny as he took a sip of coffee.

"Sorry about them, the ghost powers seem to have an odd effect on their metabolism and internal clock" Danny jumped as Jane appeared out of nowhere behind him, followed by a sleepy looking Sam and a blindfolded Tucker. "Angel, sweetie, it's time to wake up and snap out of it" she said, tossing a shirt at Angelica. Angelica jolted as the fabric covered her head and she scrambled to get it off. She looked at the small crowd and at herself and turned away, oddly looking more annoyed at herself than embarrassed. _I guess this isn't exactly infrequent._ Danny thought. As she put on the shirt Danny and Sam noticed she had a large, ice blue tattoo covering her entire back; it looked just like her wings, folded tight again against her skin.

"That's what happens to our wings when we're not using them." Damon said curtly, drinking more coffee. He lifted the back of his own shirt long enough for all of them (Tucker too; they'd removed the blindfold) to see red wings. "Our powers work a bit differently from yours" he said, his tone making it obvious they'd get no more out of him right then.

"Oi, I'm just glad mom and dad are asleep. Lucky 'Jane' got to Angelica before they did." Danny said, putting emphasis on Jane, still peeved that he didn't know his own wife's name. He paused, once more surprising himself. _How am I getting used to this so fast?_

"Oh it wasn't luck. I foresaw something like this and convinced Mr. and Mrs. Fenton to sleep in and let me take care of things as a thank you for letting us stay," She said, getting some cereal herself. "And I messed up Jazz's alarm clock, though she should be awake soon" as if on cue Jazz screamed upstairs. She rushed into the kitchen a few minutes later.

"I overslept!" She said. She looked at the three "other" Fentons disapprovingly. "I still can't believe that Mom and Dad are letting these freaks stay with us, Family or not, hell especially family, this house is crazy enough without another bad influence poisoning my poor little brother's mind!" Jazz ranted, hugging her embarrassed brother. Angelica, now wide awake and fully dressed, laughed.

"Oh yeah good old auntie Jazz the psychiatrist. Good to hear from you, you were so quiet last night." She said, perfectly serious, though anyone who didn't know Jazz was in fact her aunt would think that she was making fun of Jazz. Jazz was fuming she almost started ranting again but caught Damon's eyes. He put down his mug.

"With all due respect, Jasmine, it is FAR too early in the morning for your amateur psychoanalysis bull-shit." He said calmly, not a flicker of anger. "Let's just eat and get to school" He finished, ignoring his mother's scolding. That effectively silenced Jazz, and the seven finished breakfast in peace.

* * *

"We have some new students today" Mr. Lancer said sounding thoroughly unimpressed with the world as usual "please welcome…"

"Hi! My name is Angela and the grumpy guy is my brother Damon." Angel said enthusiastically, her brother still too tired to care that she introduced him

"Nice to me you all", he said somberly, bowing his head in acknowledgment. Everyone seems fairly impressed by Angelica although Danny was especially disturbed by the looks Dash was giving her. Damon on the other hand seemed to intimidate everyone slightly though they seemed impressed as well. He had that cool nonchalance air about him and while he wasn't exactly bulging with muscles it was obvious he was no weakling. They moved to sit in two empty seats between Danny and Dash. The class itself was uneventful, Lancer droning on with something about jungle ecosystems, but the moment the class was over everyone burst out of the room and crowded around Angelica and Damon, bombarding them with questions.

Do you play football?

"I used to, until the guys on my team got jealous and accused me of cheating; now I'm sworn off the sport. NO. I _didn't_ cheat."

Do you have a boyfriend?

"Nah, no-one at my last school was quite my type, not that they didn't try"

What music do you listen to?

"I like pop and rock and especially the bands that are kinda a mix, but Damon here is heavy metal or nothing"

Angelica answered most of the questions, Damon speaking only when someone asked him a question directly. Dash pushed his way to the front of the crowd

"Did I hear you correctly, you don't have a boyfriend?" he said, smiling at her "you think you might want to go to the dance with me tomorrow?" he said, leaning against a locker, trying the cool nice guy façade. Angelica didn't buy it.

"And you are?" she said, a teasing and mischievous smile on her lips.

"Dash Baxter, all star quarterback and hero of the school. I'm also top of the A-list and if you'll go out with me you'll be the most popular girl in school." Dash said, obviously pleased with himself

"You mean second most popular, don't you?" Paulina said in a venomously sweet voice as she pushed her way through the crowd "'Cause I'm perfect, and you can't be better than perfect." She said in a not so indirect attack at Angelica. Angelica ignored her. Paulina's eyes changed and she hissed, but let it go and left in indignation.

"Oooh, a popular quarterback you say." She raised her eyebrow and gave another teasing smile, and took a step towards Dash, running a finger on along his chest. Danny didn't know whether to furious or nauseous. How did his daughter end up as such a tease? He was tempted to intervene but decided to give her the benefit of the doubt; there was something...tricky about the look in her eye.

"Well, that's what you say. But your tone says you're an arrogant bastard. The blank look on your face in class says you're a dumbass. My cousin Danny says you're a bully. And I say I don't give a shit about the A-list." She said, getting poking him each time and cornering him against the lockers. Danny nearly burst out laughing at the incredulous expression on Dash's face. She turned away with a satisfied smile, He grabbed her arm.

"No-one disses me and gets away with, especially the geeky cousin of geeky Fentina!" he said angrily, still holding her arm. Damon's eyes narrowed

"Oh, so I'm a geek now, am I? What does that make the guy who was just hitting on me?" a victorious glint lit her eyes as she mocked him. He snapped and pulled her in, twisting her arm a bit and causing her to wince, so slightly that no-one noticed other than Damon and Danny.

"Now you listen here…!" he was cut off by Damon, who effortlessly peeled Dash's hand off her arm and pushed him back against the lockers.

"No, you listen." He said. "Mess with my sister and you mess with me." He said, his voice calm and cold. Dash didn't know when to quit, and, apparently trying to save what little face he had left, stood his ground and loomed over Damon, who, while taller than Danny, was still a few inches shorter than him. His face a few inches from Damon's, he said

"And what are you going to do to stop me?" he said

"I won't do anything. I don't need to." Dash got even madder after realizing Damon's apparently empty threats. Dash tried to step around him to Angelica. Damon stepped in front of him. He went the other way, and Damon was there again "See? I just have to stand here." The amused look on Damon's face set Dash over the edge. He pulled back his hand and punched Damon in the stomach so hard everyone flinched in empathy; everyone except for Damon himself that is. His face darkened. "See? Nothing. At. All." He was glaring daggers, looking levelly straight into Dashes eyes, daring him to try something else. Dash was shaking with fury, his face beet red. He turned and stormed off, holding his hand against his body, trying to hide his pain with little success. Everyone just stared at Damon, some in awe and some in fear. Angel started to laugh and Damon's face lightened as he chuckled as well. They walked off to their next class. Danny was impressed at how they had handled the situation. _Ha-ha, well we're all a little late for our next class but seeing Dash knocked down a peg was worth it!_

It was lunch time and the whole lunchroom was buzzing about what Damon had done, though it was hard to tell if they saw it as a good thing or a bad thing. Whichever it was, they gave Damon, Angelica, Danny, Sam, and Tucker their space.

"Geez the whole school is going on about this morning." Sam said, looking around.

"Yeah, play your cards right and you could get some popularity out of this" Danny said.

"I don't think so. Like Angelica said, I'm not interested in the school's idiotic hierarchy." Damon said

"Amen to that" Sam said, taking a bite of her salad.

"Besides, the popularity thing would prolly mean joining the football team, and I can't do that cause of my powers." Damon said,

"oh 'eah, jus ook a wha appen… mmn sorry, just look at what happened last time, you weren't even using your powers and they kicked you off the team cause some little bastard said you did." Angelica interjected, swallowing a large bite of her own salad halfway.

"Huh! How'd they know about your powers in the first place?" Danny said, startled

"Well we are your kids, and your powers went public after the Disasteroid incident so the Fenton demi-ghosts are common knowledge when we come from. And before you ask, The Disasteroid is a story for another time." Damon added, seeing the puzzled look on their faces.

"Hey speaking of your powers, what did you mean when you said your powers work differently from Danny's?" Tucker said, spitting a bit of his burger as he did. Danny looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Yeah I've been wondering that myself. There was definitely something off last night, but I was a little too distracted trying to stay in the game to figure out exactly what" Danny said, and it was true, their fighting style was like nothing he'd ever seen.

"Where to begin," Angelica said "Well first of all, were only a quarter ghost. With you, you're a halfa, half ghost and half human, but the term is misleading," she paused to eat; Damon picked up the line of speech perfectly.

"You're half ghost, in that half of the time you're fully human, and half of the time you're fully ghost. We are never fully human or fully ghost, and our powers have limitations." He took a bite of salad and Angel continued:

"Your powers are flight, intangibility, ecto- beams, possession, ice beams, various ecto-shields, among other things, and my personal favorite, your ghostly wail, which basically an enormous sound wave that can take out an entire army. We only have little bits and pieces of those powers, for example, we can't fly without actually flapping our wings"

"Our intangibility is finicky if we try to go through more than maybe 5 ft. I can't use any sort of ecto-beam and angel's is kinda weak. She can't possess anyone either, and I can only possess someone for short periods of time."

"However for every weakness we have a different strength to make up for it. I can't possess anyone but I have the ice attacks. He can't use beams but he can imbue different objects with ecto energy, good for projectile weapons or centralized earthquakes if he hits the ground."

"Her ecto-beams are weak but she fires them like a machine gun, and it's really effective when combined with an aerial dive bomb and wing slice."

"And we each have our own form of your ghostly wail,"

"My Demonic roar, which is just as powerful as the ghostly wail and possibly more so, but only fires in a straight beam about 3ft across,"

"And my Angelic chorus, it's a bit weaker but it hits a full 360 degrees around me so it's good for multiple enemies. Oh and I can heal minor injuries."

"And Uncle Tuck thinks we have some kind of Psychic thing goin'," Damon looked up smiling

"But that's total bullshit" They finished in unison, smiling. Danny, Sam and Tucker just stared.

"Ghostly wail?" Danny said

"You can heal people?" Sam said

"'Uncle Tuck'?" Tucker said

They simply smiled, got up from the table and walked out the door as the bell rung for the end of lunch.

* * *

Ok so the stuff at school took a lot longer than I thought, the final Dragon fight and the dance _will_ finish next chapter. Sticking to the 2nd episode, then the third, and after that I think the series timeline will have been sufficiently corrupted not to have to adhere to the series. Not that I _Have_ to now. I have the basis of the story all laid out for the most part, now all I need is a plot. Great. Ah well I'll think of something, and I'd love to hear some ideas if anyone has 'em. Responses and suggestions welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

Alrighty, chapter 4, dance, beat up draconic Sam (but not too hard), dance w/ normal Sam, see how to factor in Damon/Daemon, Angelica/Angel, and older Sam. Simple.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. This is adapted directly from the latter half of episode 2.

* * *

Chapter 4

"I don't understand why I have to wear this stupid thing" Jack said, Maddie fixing his tie that afternoon before the dance. They'd all been getting ready since the moment school left out. "Jane" even longer- she spent the day altering the leather dress she had somehow acquired that morning to make it like her normal attire (normal being a relative term). _"Don't think I don't have a good reason, I'm not going to chaperone the dance in that jumpsuit, unlike certain people, but I'm not going without my armor. And stop calling this leather; I would never wear some poor animal's skin! The faux leather is perfect for implanting the ecto-energy 'electrode' network that powers my suit."_ She had said earlier when they asked about it.

"Because, it's Danny's first Dance, Jack; if we're going to chaperone this thing we have to make sure we don't embarrass him." Maddie explained slowly, as if to a child

"How would we embarrass him?" Jack said. Damon and Angelica took one look at his jumpsuit-and-ugly-tie ensemble and rolled their eyes

"I think it's great when you do anything that doesn't have anything to do with your sick obsession with ghosts" Jazz said enthusiastically.

"Funny, I don't even remember volunteering to chaperone the dance. It's all a vague blur." Jack said, confused and frustrated

"By the way Danny, I'm on to your little secret." Jazz said, a superior smile on her face "Jane" looked up, momentarily interested, then shrugged it off and went back to soldering her dress

"What! Wh-what secret?" Danny said, sweating like crazy

"The clumsiness, the nervousness, I can't believe I didn't figure it out before." she said confidently as she went in for the kill "You have a girlfriend!"

"It'salieI'mnotaghost! I mean she's not my girlfriend; she's just going to the dance with me" he said, smiling once he realized what she meant. Amazingly neither Jazz nor his parents realized his slip.

"That's great! I can meet her and talk to her about ghosts." Jack said

"You better tell her your family's insane now Danny; if you marry her and she finds out later, that's entrapment." Jazz said with another smug smile.

"I better go get ready." He left the kitchen and started down the hall to his room. "Ok so I gonna hafta dance with Paulina and keep my dad from embarrassing Me." he sighed and looked worried. "I can handle that."

* * *

"Tie straight, shirt tucked, unbreakable fishing line tucked neatly away just in case; what's taking so long with that amulet research Sam?" He, Tucker, Damon and Angelica where getting ready in Danny's room, talking to Sam via webcam.

"Aright, jeez! Here, I'm sending you the link." Sam said, obviously annoyed. She typed for a few seconds and a website with a picture of the ghost dragon popped up.

"We have a winner!"Angelica said as Damon zipped up the back of her new dress with one hand and held Tuckers head facing firmly in the other direction with the other. She wore a sleek, pure white, strapless dress that came to a few inches below her knee. Danny read the page.

"That's it! Medieval ghostly legend held that the cursed amulet of Aragon could transform any wearer into a dragon form in states of extreme emotional duress or anger. That's the amulet I gave to Paulina! It must have fallen into my backpack!" he said in surprise. His face went blank for a moment and then lit up with realization and distress. "Wait, you mean I've got a date with a dragon!"

"Like I said, looks are deceiving. I'm sure you guys will have a wonderful evening." She said in mock enthusiasm, with just a hint of bitterness. The monitor beeped off.

"She really wants to go to the dance." Danny said.

"Ya think?" Damon and Angela said with grim humor, Angelica now helping with Damon's tie

"But she said she didn't want to!" Tucker said, dense as ever.

"We're her best friends, we should have known." Danny said, concerned and a little guilty.

"Well there's nothing we can do now, right." The others smiled and turned to him, eyes glowing mischievously.

"No way, forget it, absolutely not, NO!" he said as they closed in on him.

"Come on, you can't go with my daughter anyway…" Danny said.

"Damon! You can go with her, you don't have a date right?" Tucker said in desperation. Damon shuddered slightly.

"Yeah, there's a similar problem to you and angelica only even creepier." He said. _Why is that creepier?_ Tucker thought, suddenly suspicious _There's something about these two, I've noticed it since they first showed up but I can't quite put my finger on it…_ Tuckers suspicious expression didn't go unnoticed by Damon; he quickly changed the subject "Alright, Tucker, you don't have to take Sam" his eyes glowed red "it's not like we can force you" he said, smiling evilly and exchanging looks with Danny. Danny's eyes turned green as he smiled too

"NO!"

* * *

Sam was lying in bed, bored, wishing she could go to the dance. She had her dress all laid out on her bed ready to go, not that it ever would get a chance. _Why did Danny have to go with Paulina? I picked that dress out just for him…_ She thought. She heard a knock at the door. _Who could that be?_ She got up, in no particular rush, and went to answer the door. There was another knock which she answered immediately. Tucker was standing there alone in his olive green suit, his eyes glowing oddly in the nocturnal light.

"Tucker? What are you doing here? Where's Angelica?" Sam said, somewhere between confused and suspicious.

"Danny kinda forbade me from going with her." Tucker explained, his voice a little strange. "Do you think we could go together? You know, as friends." Sam's face lit up for a fraction of a second before she remembered that she was feigning disinterest.

"Uh, I don't know, this is so last minute, and I do have plans…" she said, praying he'd push it some more.

"Well I understand if you don't want to go." He turned, knowing she'd take the bait. As expected she stopped him.

"Okay, but only because you got dumped; I'll go change into that stupid dress I wasn't going to wear!" She said exuberantly. Her shirt was off the moment the moment the door closed and her skirt off by the time she reached the stairs. _Thank god mom and dad aren't here._ She undid her hair as she ran up the steps, practically jumped into the dress the moment she got in her room. She went back down, pulling the sleeves on as she ran. She did up her hair as she ran down the hall and slipped back into her boots and grabbed her purse, both by the door where she left them, in one weird spinning/hopping movement. She opened the door to Tucker yelling at someone (She was too excited to hear what he said.) but he stopped the moment she appeared and smiled widely.

"Come on we're gonna be late!" She said, in too much of a hurry to be creeped out by his reaction. She grabbed his arm and they ran off.

* * *

Danny Phantom flew to Paulina's doorstep and turned back to Danny Fenton, trying to think of an excuse to get the amulet back.

"Paulina, about the amulet, it's an ancient family heirloom and I need to get it back." He put out his hand as if to take the amulet from an invisible Paulina, the slapped himself with it. "No that stinks." At that moment the door opened up revealing a gray haired, mustachioed, gorilla of a man, about as tall as Jack but with much bigger muscles and chest hair sticking out of the collar of his shirt. "Um hi uh you must be Paulina's dad." Danny smiled nervously with a feeble wave as her dad cracked his knuckles.

"If you upset her, we're going to have a violent talk." He said, pointing a meaty finger at Danny's chest.

"Papa you're scaring him. Come on Danny, we're going to be late." Paulina came out from somewhere behind her father, sparkling in her elegant pink dress, though as alarming as her father was, Danny was more alarmed to see that she was wearing the amulet.

"Have a wonderful evening baby!" he said, suddenly all warm and loving. Paulina turned her back on the two and he leaned in towards Danny and lowered his voice, his face once more severe. "I know where you live."

"And I'm glad we had this chance to chat." Danny rushed off after Paulina, saying a silent prayer that the rest of the night went more smoothly than that little encounter.

* * *

The entire gymnasium resonated with fast paced music, and the sheer numbers of people made the room seem impossibly large. Danny and Paulina were standing by one of the numerous punch bowls, Danny seemed nervous and Paulina seemed to enjoy making him squirm. _If I gotta go out with this loser to get back at that creepy Goth chick and his cousin I might just as well have some fun toying with him in the meantime._

"Paulina, I was thinking, about that amulet…" Danny said carefully

"Isn't it fabulous? I haven't taken it off since you gave it to me" She said.

"Yeh well, about that, see, I shouldn't have given it to you in the first place…" he caught a glance of Sam, Tucker, and the twins and couldn't help but do a double take of Sam in her dress, which gave him an idea. "Because… it belongs to Sam!" Paulina's eyes widened, her teeth got sharp, and she gulped up her entire glass of punch with one lick of her suddenly forked tongue and a growl, shattering the glass when she was done. Danny laughed nervously and gave her his untouched glass.

"Uh but I-I wanna make it up to you, I'll get you something else, something more, special." Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jack and Maddie talking to his wife. _Argh! Again, how is that so normal to me, and while I'm with Paulina too! … Then again there's nothing to say Paulina isn't "Jane"… if she lost her accent... and got color contacts..._ His eyes went dreamy for a second, then startled as he saw Lancer making his way towards them. "Like punch! I'm gonna get you some special punch."

"Mr. Fenton! About our conversation the other day concerning Danny," Jack looked confused and suspicious of the "stranger", but just for a moment before his eyes turned green.

"Yes, Danny, what a fine boy he, yes as his father I get that all the time!" DannyJack said. Jane looked amused and Maddie concerned.

"Jack, you sound kind of strange." Maddie said

"Must be something he ate." Jane said, stifling laughter. DannyJack looked around frantically till his eye's landed on yet another punch bowl.

"Hey, how 'bout I get us some punch" he said suddenly with a very serious face before running off. Maddie and Lancer watched him questioningly, but "Jane" brushed it off and pulled them back into the conversation. "Scuse me adult coming through I shave every day." DannyJack picked his way through the crowd to Sam, Ttucker, Angelica and Damon. "Tucker! Sam! We've got trouble."

"We had nothing to do with it, Mr. Fenton; it was all Danny's idea!" Tucker said instinctively.

"Tucker! It's Danny!" Angelica said, annoyed that he would sell out Danny so fast. DannyJack was similarly pissed, but ignored it for then. He handed each of them a walky-talky.

"Sam, you try to help me find Paulina, Tucker, you keep an eye on my dad, if he starts talking to anyone, page me, got it? Angelica and Damon, keep an eye out for Dragon activity and be ready to help me fight if the need arises but remember..." DannyJack said,

"It's Paulina, so don't beat her up too bad." Damon said.

"We know." Angelica added.

"This dance just gets better and better." Sam said with a sly smile. It was only a few minutes before She spotted Paulina headed for the bathroom "Danny, I've got her!"

"Stay with her, I'm on my way. And Sam, _don't make her angry!_" Danny said before phasing out of his dad and taking back the walky-talky. Sam went into the bathroom and saw Paulina fixing her hair by the mirror.

"Hey, Paulina! Nice dress." Sam said, not quite sure how to go about this. Paulina looked up and saw Sam in the mirror _Just the little bat freak I wanted to see. Damn it… she doesn't look half bad when she tries._ Paulina thought, wanting to tear down the Goth even more.

"Yes, and it goes so nicely with _your_ amulet," Paulina's voice was sickly sweet. Her eyes narrowed and she gave a smile that wouldn't look out of place on a hyena or similar predator. "Don't you think?"

"My amulet? That's not my… Right! Listen, my grandma gave me that amulet and…"

"Forget it sweetie, I'm not giving up this trinket, or your little boyfriend Danny." her tone was pseudo amiable and dark, her smile once again evil and (prematurely) victorious.

"Boyfriend, Haha, and they say pretty girls can't be funny." She let out a convincing yet subtly hollow laugh. "Danny is _not_ my boyfriend." She smiled outside but inside she hated having to admit it.

"He's not?" Paulina was somewhere between confused and disappointed.

"He's my best friend. Maybe that's why I was so hard on you." _It's true, and despite what I may want sometimes ya just gotta support your friend._ "I didn't mean to call you shallow"_ at the very least I can try the good cop routine…too bad I don't have a bad cop but it's prolly for the best with a girl who'll start spittin fire if she gets pissed off…_

"What a bummer! I only agreed to go out with him because I thought I was stealing him from you!" _Ahh well this ought to get to her too._ Paulina smiled in satisfaction at the hurt look on her face. "Take your crumby amulet," she put the amulet around Sam's neck and walked off. "I'm going back inside to dumb your dorky friend" Sam began to shake with fury. _How dare you use Danny like that! You… you…_

"**SHALLOW LITTLE WITCH!" **in an instant Sam transformed into a monstrous blue dragon that filled the entire (Suddenly freakishly huge) bathroom. Paulina turned, took one look, and fainted. Danny had been looking for them outside, and heard a crash coming from the bathroom. _Sam!_ Either not noticing or not caring that it was the girl's bathroom, he rushed in to see the blue ghost dragon flying off with a girl in its talons. _Shit! Paulina's got Sam!_ He went ghost and flew off immediately, catching up to the dragon and sending down into the turf of the football field with one kick

"Take it easy Paulina, you don't want to hurt Sam." He flew down and saw that the girl in the dragon's claw was Paulina "Paulina?" He looked at the dragon and put two and two together. "Sam!"

Back inside the gymnasium, Jack had yet to make his way back to Lancer, but Maddie and "Jane" were talking animatedly and Tucker was watching their every move, especially "Jane". He was very curious as to who she could be. He thought that the dance would be a good chance to see her without the ninja mask thingy, but she had managed to incorporate a scarf into her outfit that covered her face. Still, Tucker watched and listened carefully; he just had to know, if only to satiate his own curiosity. _Besides, maybe she has a sister… they did call me Uncle Tuck… nah that's prolly just 'cause I'm Danny's friend. Then why don't they call Sam "Aunt"? There's something off about them, I saw it when we first met them. That Goth boy and the weird girl…_ His face lit up with recognition. _I got it! They look just like a gender-bended vision of Danny and…Sam!_ He turned back to Lancer, Maddie and "Jane", disbelief saturating his expression. _No way, they're best friends… then again…_ He got closer and tuned into their conversation to see if he could pick up any clues.

"Oh Mrs. Fenton maybe now isn't the best time to bring it up but apparently there was a small fight between your son and one of the other students, one Dashiel Baxter, now he reportedly didn't actually do anything but Dashiel's punched at him and later needed to go to the nurse cause of swelling of his hand." Maddie and "Jane" both looked surprised, though "Jane's" was mostly feigned.

"That's odd, Danny/Damon is…" they said in unison. They looked at each other for a moment and laughed.

"I'm sorry, just call me Maddie. Now about Danny, or did you not mean him?" Maddie said.

"Oh I'm sorry Maddie, I was referring to Samantha's child, Damon." Lancer clarified. Tucker didn't hear the rest of the conversation (although he did hear Samantha make a quick recovery from Maddie's questioning look, saying that her line of work required her to use various aliases, and that she would prefer Maddie still call her Jane.) _Jackpot! That was quicker than I expected. Holy shit Danny's gonna marry Sam! And they have kids! Oh my god that means that they… haha! Oh I can't wait to see the look on Danny's face when I tell him!_ About then he saw Jack wandering, albeit aimlessly, closer to the trio of adults already assembled. Tucker got the walkie-talkie out.

"Danny! Lancer's getting close to your dad! And you'll never guess…" he paused as he felt (Barely) ahand snake into his pocket and grabbed his PDA.

"Se vi diras unu vorto pri nia patrino, la PDA akiras ĝin." _If you say one word about our mother, the PDA gets it._ Angelica said, in Esperanto in case Danny overheard. Tucker froze, eying his baby nervously. He put the walkie-talkie away slowly.

"Vi parolas Esperanton?" _You speak Esperanto?_ He made a move for the PDA but Angelica held it back

"Jes, vi kaj Wulf instru ni kiam ni estis kvin." _Yes, you and Wulf taught us when we were five._ Damon explained. "But don't change the subject."

"Do you really think Danny could take that kinda shock right now? He loves her but he's still mistaking it for love of a friend or sister at this point."Angelica said. She tossed him the PDA.

"Sigh I guess you're right the clueless one will just have to figure it out on his…"

"Hey! Who the heck are you and why are you talking to my wife" Tucker was cut short when Jack loudly interrupted Lancer, Samantha, and Maddie, glaring at Lancer.

"Jack, this is Mr. Lancer, from the parent teacher conference!" Maddie said, a bit threateningly. Jack approached purposefully then stopped suddenly, looked a little dazed, and continued, suddenly smiling with a green sheen in his eyes.

"Right right I'm sorry it's just that in this light, I thought you were George Clooney! Isn't he sharp mom…I mean Maddie!" Jack smiled stupidly, sweating bullets.

"Well, uh thank you." Lancer was flattered.

"Now if you'll excuse me I'd like to dance with my wife that's what we adults do dance with our wives" DannyJack said with a guilty look towards Samantha. _Awkward…I almost feel like I'm cheating before we're even married… and with my mom!_ Danny shuddered._ Well, she's married to me… The future me… but I'm not married to her… Except I am… y'know for the sake of my sanity I'll forget about the time-travel stuff for now._ DannyJack and Maddie danced for a few moments before the crowd started to cheer and Danny phased out of Jack, leaving Jack's enormous ego to fill in the memory blanks. _Now back to Sam._ He phased quickly through the school and out to the Football field once more, just as Sam flew back. _Wow. I guess I threw her far enough away after all. Hope she's ok._ His concerns where immediately alleviated when she started belching bursts of green fire at him and it took some serious midair acrobatics not to get scorched. _Gotta distract her,_

"I hate to say this Sam, but you throw fire like a girl!" Dragon-Sam's eyes narrowed and she lunged at him, breathing fire wildly as she did. _And her aim goes down the toilet._ He smiled and pulled out a green, metallic tube about a foot long and pushed a button, making it extend into a fishing pole.

"The Fenton Fisher, it can capture ghosts _and_ dragon ghosts. Way to go, Dad!" Danny wound the line around her neck in a single cast, and then flew in circles around the dragon until she was tangled in a cocoon of fishing line and fell to the ground with a crash. Danny flew to the ground to remove the necklace only to find Angelica and Damon were already there. _Wow now that's timing, they got here just when the fight was already finished… unless…_

"Were you here the whole time?" Danny asked incredulously, going over to help the now-human Sam to her feet. She moaned slightly.

"Yep. Got here before you actually." Damon said, pocketing the amulet.

"But you had things under control." Angelica said, similarly unconcerned. Danny decided he'd be mad at them later, but for now he turned his attention to Sam. He was relieved to see she was unharmed.

"Uuuuh, did I have fun at the dance?" She asked Danny, a bit out of it, but smiling. Danny smiled as well.

"Let's just say you had a roaring time."

The Gymnasium had almost completely emptied out and only the ones left were Danny, Sam, Tucker, and the Fenton twins.

"Dude sorry your date didn't pan out." Tucker Said. Danny sighed. He'd forgotten all about Paulina, and had been a bit upset when Sam told him about their little conversation in the bathroom, though not as much so as he would have expected."Where is Paulina anyway?" Damon pointed a thumb towards the far wall where Dash was hitting on an unimpressed Paulina. Sam frowned and opened her mouth, probably to say something about how much of a conceited bitch Paulina was, but stopped

"Aah, who cares," she paused for the slightest fraction of a second. "Look! The DJ's still playing, a-and I think there's time for one last dance." She looked hopefully at Danny.

"Sure I'd love to." Danny said with a smile. They moved to the center of the dance floor and started to dance. They danced to a slow song, getting closer as the song progressed, until Sam was resting her head on his chest. At first she did it without really thinking about it, because it just felt right, but kept it there to keep him from seeing her flaming red cheeks. Danny dismissed it as her still being tired from the dragon thing, though his cheeks warmed a bit as well. Angelica, Damon and Tucker each wore a smile, warm and knowing, watching from a distance.

* * *

"Sure I'd love to." Danny said with a smile. They moved to the center of the dance floor and started to dance. Samantha watched from a shadowy corner of the gym, Smiling at the memory. _But something was different… we'd been interrupted by now what's dif…_

"I want to go to the ball!" the female ghost entered the room right in front of Samantha. _Oh right._ She snuck up silently behind the ghost, the purple designs on her dress and gloves glowing green as she did. She put a hand on the ghost's shoulder and a small green shockwave ran through the ghost, rendering her unconscious, still oblivious to Samantha's presence. _Sorry, girlie, but I've got my own ball to dance at._ She pulled out a Fenton Thermos and sucked the ghost into it, just as silently as all her other actions, and slipped back into the shadows.

* * *

A/N Yes finally done! That took a whole lot longer than the other ones. Now it might seem like having Sam strip in the middle of her house might have been overdoing it but she changes in less than 7 sec! Just watch the clip you tube . com /watch?v=-j_Z4lKS1gk&NR=1 she closes the door at 4:58 and opens it with the dress on at 5:05! And in case you don't know for whatever reason, Wulf is a Ghost werewolf who can open portals with his claws, who Danny met in ep. 14, "Public Enemies". Oh and I just used an online translator for the Esperanto if anyone actually speaks it and can provide a better translation I'd appreciate the advice. R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Ok the following chapter(s?) will be combining aspects of episodes 3 and 4. I decided to divert from the "Real" timeline a bit because A) transcribing from the episodes is a pain in the ass and I think a different approach is in order and B) I'd like to try n get a plot going. Oh and I'm actually using the Samantha/Sam thing to distinguish older and younger Sam respectively, though she'll still be called Jane by anyone who's out of the loop.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

Chapter 5

It'd been about a week since Samantha and gang's appearance and the dragon incident, and everyone had gotten into the pattern of their new life as an extended family of 7 (Plus Sam and Tucker, who were of course common guests). The mornings went slowly, and while they were never quite as bad as that first morning, the twins did act a little "off" in the mornings. School went as usual, as Damon and Dash made a quick truce during their next encounter.

Flashback- _Dash, attempting to save face, jumped Danny, Damon and Angelica with a few stooges the Monday following the dance, outside the school when no one was looking. Damon calmly disabled three of the thugs and Danny accidentally took down one whilst defending himself, while Angelica pummeled the other 5. (Ok so it was more than a few stooges) "Hmph. That's actually why I stepped in when you argued with Angelica before. I may be stronger than her but she's freakin' vicious" Damon explained as he lifted Dash against the wall with one hand. "Down to business; here's how things are going to go. You __will__ leave me and my family alone. We will feign submission enough for you to retain your pathetic supremacy. That is that. See you in class." He dropped Dash roughly and walked off. _End Flashback_._

They also got used to nightly patrol, and training sessions. Danny flew with Damon and Angelica while Sam, Samantha and Tucker followed on the ground, then Samantha would run them through various strength and agility training, and exercises to improve aim and flight proficiency. Following Tucker's little epiphany he saw more and more similarities in the two Manson's, especially the one time when they vehemently voiced their disgust at Tucker's oversized quadruple stacker bacon cheeseburger in perfect unison. Sam had been a bit standoffish with Samantha, since she was the wife of Sam's lifelong crush, (the definition of irony) but warmed up to her considerably when she found out Samantha was a fellow ultra-recyclo vegetarian and had turned the rest of her family into vegetarians as well (albeit not of the ultra-recyclo variety though they did stick to organic, "and I'll take whatever victory I can with those three", as Samantha had stated.) Tucker had been hit upside the head multiple times to get him to keep his big, infamously blunt mouth shut. Samantha had even gotten a part time job at a local Dojo, teaching martial arts (Maddie was impressed and slightly envious to hear she was at least a black belt in several martial arts, the highest being _10th_ dan in some remote art she wasn't allowed to name.) She also took a couple mercenary job from a mysterious employer she assured them was legit, however shady (s)he seemed.

The only thing they couldn't quite get used to was the sheer quantity of food Damon and Angelica where eating- after a few days they were eating until they had to loosen their belts at every meal, and they still seemed to be losing weight. Damon and Angelica obviously didn't want to make it a big deal, but Danny, Sam, and even Tucker were all worried. Danny finally cornered them one busy morning after the twins packed away 15 pancakes and 2 cups of fruit each.

"Okay that is just not normal." Danny said in a low voice, trying not to attract his parents' attention. "What's goin' on with you two?" they'd heard the question a million times by now and finally got tired of avoiding it.

"Oi, alright already. Remember how we said we were never fully human or fully ghost? Well when it comes to food we lean more towards our ghost side. We have trouble metabolizing human food, so we can't go an extended period of time without ghost food." Angelica explained.

"And before you ask, yes ghosts need food to survive, or at least some form of additional energy." Damon said, reading Danny's face like a book once more. Danny frowned. _Ok I don't give a crap what he says that guy is a mind reader._ "Anyway we need ghost food for at least one meal of the day, preferably all of them"

"Why do they need to eat if they're dead?" Danny asked

"That would be because the ghosts aren't actually dead." Danny jolted and nearly fell out of his seat as Samantha answered from behind him, appearing seemingly out of nowhere. Another thing no one had quite gotten used to.

"How the heck do you do that?" Samantha simply smiled at his question.

"One question at a time. The beings you call ghosts are not actually ghosts in the traditional sense of the word." She paused as Maddie and Jack passed by her, going into the lab, presumably to retrieve something. Her voice dropped and became severe. "Now before I explain any further you have to promise to make sure your parents find out about this. EVER!" Danny was very interested now.

"Why not?"

"Because they're the ones who discovered that little bit of knowledge in the first place."

"If you tell them then they might not properly discover it and it might cause an ani… anto.. ono…"

"Ontological paradox, which is when something is self generated in a time loop, it somehow exists even though its origin is erased at some point." Angelica started to explain and Damon finished as she stumbled on the word "Ontological". "It's the same thing as why I didn't tell you more about the amulet of Aragon and you still had to look it up. Or how mom isn't letting your parents see any of their inventions from the future, though she did hint to some ideas for inventions and your parents are inventing things ahead of time." Danny nodded in understanding but looked impatient.

"Alright, I promise not to tell them. Like my parents would believe it anyway. Now if they aren't ghosts what are they?" Samantha took a deep breath and started to explain.

Okay. Back when I was 22 or so, about 8 year from now, Jazz convinced you to write a biography, and you asked you me to help. We were sorting the ghost files and reviewing the info we'd need when we noticed a few things that didn't quite match up, fundamental things we hadn't thought of before.

The first was the problem we were discussing earlier; food; when you went to Walker's prison (don't ask) you saw there was a cafeteria where they served food to the prisoners, and again when Aragon kidnapped m- Sam (again, don't ask) there was a feasting hall laid out with food in his castle. Question—why does something that's dead need food? Answer—it's not dead.

Second was the problem of Box Lunch, the daughter of the Box ghost and the Lunch lady, yes, ew, moving on. Question—why can ghosts reproduce? Answer— they're not ghosts.

Third- Danny acquired his ghost powers because his DNA was altered. Question—why is there a gene for being a ghost? Answer—ghosts are organisms with DNA.

We told our theory to your parents and they laughed at us. They said that ghosts like the lunch lady and Vlad's animal ghosts where proof that ghosts where the leftovers of living beings, and set out researching to prove us wrong. Turns out we were right. The beings we called 'ghosts' are actually extradimensional life forms. In some forms ectoplasm itself is alive. They live in the dimension we call the ghost zone. The reason some of the ghosts have human personalities is that certain species of ectoplasmic life are incapable of developing minds, so in there larval stage they bond to a human soul, which occasionally pass through ghost zone post-mortem on their way to heaven or hell. The ectoplasm copies the strongest aspects of a person's personality and their memory and then releases the soul to finish its journey, resulting a seemingly post-human being. Thus even the majority of ghosts don't know that they're not actually human spirits as believed, since they have the skewed memories to 'prove' otherwise.

Even I could hardly believe it until I saw it myself. We were doing some research on the conventional type of ghost when we heard rumors about a secret society of "Hunters" who deal with the real kind of supernatural stuff. It was all vague rumors though, so I was lucky, or extremely unlucky, to run into two brothers who happened to be Hunters on a case in Arizona. They used pseudonyms so I'm not sure of their names but I think they called each other Sam and Dean when they thought that I wasn't listening. Just let me tell you, this was the real deal, vengeful spirits, salt rounds, creepy magic circles drawn in blood, Latin incantations, they knew their stuff.

We ran into a ghost and they saved my butt. I was just in shock; the ghost weapons your parents make where useless, yet iron and bullets filled with rock salt could temporarily dissolve it. Anyway halfway through the fight one of my gadgets malfunctioned and triggered a temporary ghost portal, and me, the ghost, and the hunter brothers were sucker in. The moment the ghost entered, ectoplasm soared in from everywhere within a 500 ft radius, and it was quickly incased in a cocoon, which burst a few moments later, releasing the ghost. Only now it was the kind of ghost that I knew how to deal with, and not a very strong one, so I sent it flying to the other side of the ghost zone in one shot. Then the real ghost suddenly appeared, then disappeared in a weird flash of light. It had moved on. I called you and you arrived about half an hour later. I must say the look on Sam and Dean's faces was priceless, when they realized they'd been working with the wife of the famous Danny Phantom without knowing it. Anyway you flew us back to Fenton Works; we exchanged some gear in case they met our kind of ghost or we met theirs and we went our separate ways."

She finished her little monologue and Danny's mouth was wide open. "So that's how it is. Last I heard they'd the scientific community had adopted 'Fentonian' to describe ghosts or weapons that have to do with the ectoplasmic type of ghosts, though the majority still refer to the two classes interchangeably, and your parents are of course even more famous, having discovered a whole new kingdom of life... no wait it was Domain of life."

"Whoa whoa, so ghosts aren't ghosts but there are real ghosts and the ghosts that aren't ghosts use ghosts that are ghosts to Hi Mom! What's the box thing?" Danny jumped up as his mom came back from the lab.

"It's an idea I came up with when I was talking to Jane about how we could cook food faster, and I thought 'maybe we could us ecto-energy to cook it!' If I'm right it'll cook food 10 times faster than a microwave!" Maddie explained. Damon and Angelica's eyes lit up and they rushed to the refrigerator and got some broccoli. Jane looked relieved. _Why…wait don't tell me that thing makes ghost food!_ He got a bad feeling, which got worse when he saw Samantha holding something sharp, metallic, and glowing a faint green behind her back. Maddie put the broccoli in the machine, which shook for a few moments before popping open with a ding. A dozen stalks of glowing broccoli jumped out of the machine and snarled at everyone before suddenly flying against the wall, forced there and pinned up by… _Are those ninja stars?_ Danny looked at Samantha. _Man she's good. I hope I never forget our anniversary._ Damon and Angelica seemed disappointed that the machine hadn't worked. As Maddie and Samantha rounded up the ghost broccoli into containment, Samantha leaned in and Danny heard her whispering to them:

"Don't worry kids I'll have it working by the time you get home from school and we'll have a nice big dinner." Their eyes lit up and they drooled slightly. About then Jack exploded out of the basement waving a weird silver device that had an oscilloscope screen in the center with two large light bulbs above it and a speaker under it.

"Looky what I made! It's called the Ghost Gabber! It takes the incomprehensible gibberish ghosts say and translates it into words we use every day! Try it out!" He shoved it into Danny's face

"Uh… um… Boo?" he said, not sure what else to do.

"I am a ghost. Fear me." The machine rang out in a clearly. Jack looked at it, puzzled, then put it down on the Table and inadvertently picked up Damon's coffee mug and took a sip. Damon growled and the Gabber lit up.

"If you want coffee old man I will pour a nice scalding pot of it down your throat, but that is my coffee. Fear me." Jack spat the coffee out and put down the mug, pulling out gun and waving it wildly, looking for the offending ghost. Angelica burst out laughing at the sound of the death threat in the devices calm, feminine monotone. The gabber registered her laughter and lit up again.

"Oh man that is priceless. The sad thing is that he is still clueless. Fear me." Now thoroughly convinced a ghost was there somewhere, and making fun of him, he went down stairs and came back up with a bazooka and the ghost locator, at which the three part ghosts shared a nervous glance and got up from the table.

"Time to go to school, bye!" they said in unison, heading quickly for the door. As they left they could hear the gabber beeping again.

"Time to go to school bye. Fear me."

* * *

A/N I'm tempted to continue but this chapter is long enough. This is my take on the ghosts. If you don't like it, tough, though I admit Fentonian (consider the word coined, assuming no one beat me to the punch.) ghosts being normal ghosts is more useful in many plotlines. Yes, Sam met the Winchesters, (from _Supernatural_, I don't own them either) and no, it will probably not come up again. I do intend to reference other shows/anime when it comes time to explaining Samantha's skills. I might make some crossovers later if I can think of a way to continue the premise, though this story is pure Danny Phantom. And I'll admit I'm kinda contradicting myself by saying not to tell them and then saying that giving them ideas on what to research is ok, but the secrecy is still important (albeit ill explained,) don't ya think?


	6. Chapter 6

Ok continuing where we left off, I really got nothing new to say. I'll be introducing at least Skulker.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

* * *

Chapter 6

_A dark figure watched from the shadows as the three teen demi-ghosts rushed out the door and down the street to school, slowing down only when they were sure the large orange one hadn't followed them. They looked around as if to make sure they weren't being watched (the figure chuckled inwardly _if only they knew_) and suddenly a silver ring formed around the waist of the smaller male that hovered across his entire body, changing his hair and eye color and giving him a black and white jumpsuit in place of the jeans and red and white t-shirt he wore before, while the larger male and the female took off their shirts and a pulse of energy moved across their skin, their hair and eyes changing color as well, though their clothing remained the same. The pulsing energy centered on the patterns on their backs. The wing tattoos rippled for a split second before bursting off their skin and spreading gracefully. The two joined their ghostly teammate in the air with a single powerful flap. Their mysterious stalker stood and smiled to himself before thinking out loud._

"_Yes, three unique beings, half ghost, half human, and each with their own special powers. Alone any one of them would be valuable, but together, they are a priceless, one of a kind collection... the perfect prey for I, the ghost world's greatest predator. You've met your match, ghost children, and his name is Skulker."_

* * *

Danny, Angelica and Damon spotted Sam and Tucker a few blocks from school and quickly went to meet them, surveying the area to see if they could change in secret. The trio of demi-ghosts flew down and shifted back into human form just before they reached the ground and dropped the final few feet, landing neatly behind the Goth and the techno geek. Damon and Angelica put their shirts back on. Tucker frowned, a puzzled look on his face, and Sam looked a bit curious as well

"How come you guys always take off your clothes before you go ghost? Why don't you just get a costume like Danny when you change?" Tucker asked.

"I've been wondering that myself…" Sam said.

"Think about it, Danny's costume is an alteration of what he was wearing when he got his powers. But we were born with our powers. What do you think we were wearing then?" Damon explained casually. Angelica giggled.

"Yep, if we don't take off our shirts before we go ghosts they tend to get torn and/or burnt off by our wings and the energy surrounding them when we first change. We learned that the hard way when our powers first awoke, plus we had the same intangibility problems as you. You have no idea how many times we were sent to the principal's or nurse's office cause of some random supernatural wardrobe malfunction."

"Like the one time she got sick and her wings popped out every time she sneezed"

"Or the time you kept making everything you touched explode when you got your ecto-imbuing powers."

"How 'bout when you first got your freezing powers and shattered your entire dress?"

"That's not nearly as bad as when you 'accidentally' phased through the wall into the girls locker room and left your swimsuit back in the…"

"Uh guys, not to interrupt this touching sibling moment, but we're here." Sam said as they ascended the stairway to the school. The twins had been too busy attacking each other with embarrassing stories while Danny and Tucker where too busy laughing too notice they had arrived at school and were attracting odd looks. They immediately shut their mouths and went to class.

* * *

The day was once more uneventful, (well, the box ghost attacked, but he doesn't count.) except for maybe when Damon let Dash "beat him up" (as per their agreement). Damon bumped into Dash in the hall (No one noticed that Damon did it on purpose, or the quick whisper as he passed,). Dash obviously took offence and made a big show of punching him in the jaw, knocking him down in one shot, then kicking him hard in the stomach and ribs, and Damon stood up shakily, coughing and holding his side. He spat out a little bit of blood. Danny couldn't stand to watch and almost intervened but Angelica put a hand on his shoulder, smiling, and nodded her head to the end of the hall, where Lancer had just turned the corner and saw what was going on. He yelled at Dash and told everyone to get to class before grabbing Dash's arm and dragging him to the Principals office. As soon as the gang was alone in the hall, Damon got up, brushed himself off, spat out the capsule of fake blood and wiped off his cheek. When they realized that Damon was never in any danger they started laughing and walked off. A heavily armored ghost phased through the wall into the hallway and stood (er, floated,) menacingly, chuckling to himself._ The black winged one is clever. I'll have to watch out for him…_

* * *

"Mom, Aunt Maddie, we're home!" Angelica said, storming the house and rushing for the kitchen. As she expected they were in there tinkering with some gadgets, Samantha with the ecto energy cooker and Maddie with some ray gun thingy, occasionally glancing at the oven, where there were cookies baking. The twins looked disappointedly at the empty ecto-oven, but Samantha gave them a reassuring smile and somewhat discreetly told Maddie that she'd be taking care of dinner that night.

Samantha made good on her promise and then some. She made a regular feast of mushroom ravioli in a rich cheese sauce, fried zucchini squash, vegetable soup, and a delicious fruit tart for dessert. How she cooked all this in the 4 hrs after the three came home from school was a mystery, (especially the ravioli, which was made from scratch.) but the result was worth the confusion. Sam had come over when an excited Angelica had called and informed her that her mother was going to be cooking a gourmet _vegetarian_ feast.

"Ooooooooh this is good!" Sam Practically moaned. Apparently Mr. and Mrs. Manson didn't like her diet much (what else is new) and she was generally forced to eat meals that their chefs snuck her or that she cooked herself in secret. "Who knew some kickass ghost hunter could be such a good cook as well!" Maddie glared at her. "O-other than Mrs. Fenton that is," She added hastily.

"Oh yeah, ever Tucker could appreciate this… or not, to bad he's not here to see." Danny said with a smirk. They had tried to invite tucker as well for the sake of fairness but Danny could practically hear his look of terror in his voice when they informed him that there would be no meat whatsoever before he heard a dull thud and silence that seemed to indicate Tucker going into shock.

"Haha I'm just glad to see Sam likes it, she looks happier than Angelica in the morning." Damon said with a smirk, biting into his own food. Danny was half surprised to see that the filling of Damon's ravioli was glowing slightly, before he hastily ate the other half.

"Ha! That's not happiness, that's insomnia induced delirium!" Jazz said severely. She still didn't like the twins much, though she had warmed up to Samantha a little bit (A very little bit). The rest of the family had gotten used to the twins "quirks," though Jazz felt that two mentally unstable teens and a woman occasionally exhibiting mild Post-traumatic Stress Disorder (keep in mind this is the assessment of a sixteen year old "psychologist wannabe" as Damon puts it) weren't a good influence on Danny, who she still felt she needed to protect.

"Aw quit teasing me!" Angelica pouted. "'Sides I'm nothing compared to Mr. Gargoyle here, all stony faced and moody every morning."

"At least I wear all my clothes," Damon calmly returned fire.

"Now now kiddies play nice" Sam and Samantha said in unison. They stared at each other and everyone else stared at them, Damon and Angelica a little apprehensively. The silence was broken when the two Sams burst out laughing, causing everyone to follow suit. Once more no one noticed the metal hunter watching them through the window with binoculars from across the street, or the invisible bug he had placed under the table while the demi-ghosts were in school.

"So they don't fare so well without sleep, do they?" Skulker thought out loud. A twisted grin spread across his face. "Excellent. Reconnaissance complete; time to set the hunt in motion. Watch out, ghost children, it's going to be a long night."

* * *

_**BEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEP! BOOOOOOOM!**_ Damon's alarm clock blared like a siren, each blast a nail driving into the boy's skull, before it exploded in a flash of green light. The boy rose silently and looked at the scattered remains of the device. _…Fuck…I need a new alarm clock…Coffee first._ He rose, dressed, and walked purposefully toward the kitchen, vague visions of the previous night floating around in the back of his mind.

Flashback- _"How the hell are there this many ghosts!" Danny was screaming as he blasted a continuous stream of Ecto beams from his hands. They were practically engulfed in green ectoplasmic life forms of every shape, size, and texture (Don't ask) imaginable, and every one of them seemed to have it out for team Phantom. It was nearing four in the morning and the two quarter ghosts were slowing down, although Danny was too damn pissed to quit. _

"_Ya know he should really look into those anger issues." Tucker said, yawning. Sam just rolled her eyes and grabbed the Fenton thermos from him, sucking up the ghosts as the three Demi- ghosts knocked them their way. Danny and Samantha had tried to convince Sam and Tucker to leave it to them and go home at about midnight, but of course Sam would hear none of it, and thus Tucker wasn't really given a choice._

"_It's like all hell broke loose! Er, all Ghost-zone anyway." Angel said. Her voice was slipping into a bit of a slur from her weariness. Daemon was getting moody. Then, suddenly, he landed, turned to the largest mass of ghosts and extended his wings to their fullest._

"_I've… __**had**__…__**ENOUGH!**__" as he cried out; the final word changed until it was no longer a word, but a roar. This roar made the dragon ghost sound like the friendly mew of a kitten; it sounded as if hell _had_ broken loose, and every demon and tormented soul were crying in anger and sadness in one deep, disturbing blast. He turned to redirect the blast until half of the ghosts had fallen, then dropped to his knees and turned back to human. He looked to his sister. Angel nodded and flew up into the center of where the remaining ghosts were regrouping themselves, and was swallowed up. For a moment nothing happened, but then the mass of ghosts suddenly went flying out in all directions and the Angelic Chorus was all too audible. It sounded like a million voices singing out in an eerily beautiful song of destruction, though at the same time it sounded like a single, pure, note, though for all its beauty it was just as disturbing as the Demonic Roar. Even in hiding a hundred feet away the other members of team Phantom had to cover their ears and fight back the slight feeling of nausea as the reverberations moved through them. All the ghosts essentially out of the game, Angel turned human once more and fell to the earth, only to be caught by Danny a few feet from the ground. Samantha breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at them. _

"_Alright kids excellent job tonight." She took the Fenton thermos from Sam and started to suck the unconscious ghosts back into it. "You guys head home and get some sleep, I'll handle cleanup." From the neighboring building Skulker watched the entire game play out._

"_They dealt with all of my pets without a single major injury, and taking the sheer number of enemies and length of the battle out of account they hardly even broke a sweat... yes, they are worthy prey indeed, and now they are weary and ripe for the picking."-_End flashback

_**BEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEP!**_ Smack. Angelica hit the off button, shot out of bed and got to her feet in less than a second.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOD MORNING WORLD!" she said. She then proceeded to get out her clothes for the day, then started to disrobe to change. Her stomach growled and she forgot what she was doing and immediately bounded for the kitchen. She jumped 5 feet in the air and "leap-frogged" over a solemn Damon, who vaguely swatted her away after she was already half way down the hall. Lucky for her she grabbed the oat meal box the first time this time but mixed it with orange juice before putting it in the ecto oven for 10 seconds. She pulled it out, glowing, and happily chowed down as Danny came in.

"DAAADDYYY!" She immediately tackled him mid yawn and it took every ounce of effort he had to remain on his feet. Just then Jazz came in, looking tired, but only for a moment. She was wide awake and seething at the sight of Danny being hugged by a naked, delusional teenage girl and was obviously about to bite their heads off until she spotted Damon out of the corner of her eye and unfortunately turned and made eye contact, and was immediately silenced. Samantha came in and simply shook her head with a small smile, and Maddie and Jack (who came in a few minutes later) didn't seem to know how to react. They took it in stride and asked no questions after Samantha simply said they had been up late studying. She helped Angelica with her little problem and got her awake enough to eat a proper meal. The trio packed their school stuff and managed to get them awake to some level of normality. Only after they had left for school and Samantha had closed the door behind them did she allow a worried expression to cross her face, bowed her head and brought her hands together in prayer.

* * *

Sam trudged along on the way to school, yawning, and was starting to get annoyed by Tucker's PDA, which he had set to go off at random intervals to make sure he was awake. She was about to snap at him when she heard a familiar voice singing loudly up ahead. She looked up and saw Danny, Damon and Angelica turning the corner up ahead. Angelica stopped singing when she saw Sam and ran towards her. Sam opened her mouth to greet her but was cut short by a bone crunching hug.

"GOOD MORNING MOMMY!" She said, kissing Sam on the cheek. Sam and Danny looked confused, Tucked looked worried, and Damon just put his hand over his face.

"Aww doesn't uncle tuck get a hug too?" Tucker said, attempting to belittle the inexplicable familial titles.

"No, Uncle Tucker is a creeper," she said, still clinging to Sam unconsciously. She turned to see who had addressed her. "Oh hi Tucker!" Sam and Danny laughed at this one. They walked on. Danny apparently chalked it up to Angelica's little quirk. Sam just stared at the girl attached to her arm, deep in thought.

* * *

"Ms Fenton. _Ms. Fenton? __**Ms. Fenton!**_" Lancer practically screamed at Angelica.

"**FOURTY TWO" **She yelled as she woke up with a jolt. Everyone laughed, but Lancer just looked annoyed.

"Would you care to rejoin us in the land of the living and answer the question on the board?" He gesture toward the blackboard.

"Yessiree Sir Lancerlot Sir!" she said enthusiastically as she bounded to the board and started writing on the board… with a capped pen. She looked at it in confusion "Sir Lancerlot my pencil is broken." Lancer massaged his temples. So this is what Danny meant when he warned Lancer his cousins had had a late night and were 'a little out of it' today.

"Try the chalk on the edge of the board" She looked in amazement at the chalk. Suddenly her face lit up like she had a great idea. She flipped and did a hand stand (not a good idea in a skirt), took the chalk in her toes and solved the problem perfectly, (what do you know, the answer was 42) much to the surprise and amusement of the entire classroom. Suddenly her ghost sense went off ("luckily" no one was looking at her head) and she quickly flipped down into a split as Skulker burst through the wall where her feet and lower torso had been. She rose from the split without bending her legs as she giggled at her assailant.

"You dare laugh at ghost world's greatest hunter, I, Skulker! For that your pelt shall adorn my fireplace!" he raised his arm and a gun popped out of it. He fired it at Angelica just as she decided to let her body go limp, and her head rolled lazily to the side, the beam barely grazing her ear. Her silly, slightly hysterical smile looked very much out of place amid the mass of screaming people trying to evacuate. The next blast was aimed at Angelica's chest, and she dodged by leaning back lazily until her hands touched the ground and her back arched, then she snapped her feet up into the air and flipped to standing. She laughed again and continued to dodge the blasts with moves that would make any drunken gymnast jealous. As soon as he got close enough she sidestepped so she was behind him, then flipped up, landed on his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his neck and shoulders, covering his eyes with her hands

"Guess who Sculky-poo!" she said, laughing. He groaned. _This is not going as planned! The they were supposed to be weakened and picked off one by one… ugh! This child is infuriating!_ He ran backwards, trying to slam the ghost girl into the wall, only to see her flip in front of him the moment he made contact with a dull thud. _I don't have time for this! At this rater the others will come and fight with her! I'll turn the hunt to her brother, lethargic and moody beats energized and delirious any day!_ He flew off.

* * *

Skulker's time in Damon's class totaled only 1minute and 37 seconds. Skulker flew into the room with weapons raised. He took one shot at the demi-ghost, which landed mere inches from where his head was resting on his desk. In the time it took for the class to freeze in shock, Damon lifted his head slowly and simply glared at him, his eyes burning a murderous red. Daemon growled; a low, menacing growl that was too low to be heard by his classmates, though they could feel it as it reverberated through the room. Skulker, however, got the message loud and clear. If the Gabber were there it would be saying something along the lines of "Fuck with me and one of us will be leavin' here on a stretcher, and he'll be the lucky one. (Fear me)" _…Ok, so a fight__ with him doesn't meet the time constraints either._ He flew off to find Danny.

* * *

_Wow, he should really look into those anger issues_ Skulker though as he was sent soaring down the hall by an ecto-blast. The classrooms had already been evacuated so Danny was free to wreak much havoc. The first time around (meaning in the series) Danny had had a tough time with Skulker, but that was before the hours upon hours of training with Samantha and the twins. Now they were pretty evenly matched. If Skulker had thought that the other two ghost children were annoying, he'd obviously never fought a pissed off halfa wired on adrenaline and jumpy and cranky from insomnia. As he crashed through the third wall, and out of the school, Skulker decided a change in hunting tactics might be in order. He started to retreat, but just then Samantha arrived. Skulked lifted and eyebrow but continued flying. _She's only human, she can't be that much of a_

"OOF!" She landed a solid kick in his stomach, sending him flying and making him cringe a bit as the energy crackling over her suit hit him. She then drew two swords, long, green, and glowing, from sheaths on her back and took a defensive stance "OK, seriously? What is with you people?" Skulker said. He turned to retreat in the opposite direction but Danny was standing there, arms crossed and shaking his head with a small smile and a glare that was almost as intimidating as Daemon's earlier one. Skulker looked upward, hoping for an aerial escape route; but the twins were there, circling like vultures… no, more like birds of prey waiting for a chance, an _excuse_ to attack. Skulker gulped, and as if that was the signal all four hunters charged at once and literally tore him limb from limb till all that was left (Much to Danny's surprise) was a little green blob in the helmet. The bell rang, indicating the end of the interrupted period, and the three teens rushed off to so no one would wonder where they had gone. Samantha chuckled as she lifted Skulker to eye level.

"See Skulker? We win and we're always gonna win. You don't mess with my kids, you don't mess with me, and you especially don't mess with Danny." she Held up the Fenton thermos. "By by Skulker; better luck next time."

* * *

_Back in the ghost zone, Skulker had just made it back to his island, and was more than a little peeved. _

"_DAMN IT! I planned every out perfectly. My pets wore them out, the school environment separated them and forced them not to use their powers, I should have been able to pick them off one by one in minutes! But no, they beat my ghosts, and the cowardly students ran off and left them free to use their powers! And that huntress in black!" his face looked like it was about to explode but he suppressed his anger and suddenly looked calm. "No. This is all part of the hunt. I will get them, but I won't be able to do so in my current state."He smiled. "I think it's time to pay a visit to my part time employer. I'm sure he'll have just the toys to give me the edge, and maybe an assignment to help me unwind."_

* * *

AN- and done! That took a while but I think it turned out ok. Three guesses who Skulker is going to consult. Ya know I started out telling myself I'd stick to the basic timeline of the show but the farther I go the more think that's a bad Idea. I think I'll skip ahead to a future episode though by how many I'm not sure. R&R esp. if you have any suggestions


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Danny Phantom.

* * *

Chapter 7

It had been about a month since Skulker's attack and team Phantom hadn't seen him since, although they had fought more than their share of other ghosts. Miracle of miracles they always managed to finish by 1 AM at the latest, so there were no more issues with the twin's morning time "condition" (which was triggered when they hit a bit before 2AM). As usual the hero stuff was cake compared to the drama that is high school, as some rather nasty rumors spread about what exactly the 5 (Danny, the Twins, Sam, and Tucker (maybe not so much Tucker)) had been doing the previous night to make them so tired that day (I'll give you three guesses who started them) . It was the better part of a week to get Dash and Paulina to repeal the rumors, after a bit of 'persuasion' from "Damon the Demon," the infamous kid who sent a ghost packin' by staring it down. The rumors had yet to fade entirely, however. The gang took it all in stride, though, especially Sam, who had been in an unusually good mood lately. Danny couldn't figure out why, all he knew was that she had pulled Samantha aside down to the basement to talk and five minutes and a few surprised exclamations later she came up from the basement with a positively radiant look on her face, which faltered only momentarily when she saw Danny and her face turned dark red, a small smile and stammered greeting all she could manage.

* * *

_Flashback_- Sam and Samantha snuck down to the basement relatively discretely, a nervous look on Sam's face and a confused one on Samantha's

"What's the matter Sam?" Samantha said.

"Uh, well, that one day Skulker attacked…and the twins were all loopy… Angelica-kinda-called-me-mommy-and-acted-all-affectionate-and-the-others-seem-to-think-it-was-just-her-being-weird-and-I-guess-that's-possible-but-I've-been-thinking-and-we're-a-lot-alike-and…" Samantha cut her off, smiling kindly and chuckling softly.

"*sigh*, Angelica never could keep a secret when she's like that." Sam's eyes grew wide

"So…"

"Yup." Samantha couldn't help but chuckle at the irony of the situation. She took of her mask. "My name is Samantha Fenton. Call me Sam." She put out her hand to complete the surreal 'introduction'. Sam accepted and shook it, chuckling as well until the shock wore off. Then…

"YES!" She jumped up and pumped a fist in the air, then calmed down and blushed a little. "So Danny finally came around? When? How?" She asked_. Haha, figures, I meet myself and the first thing I ask is how Danny and I got together_ Samantha thought.

"Well we started dating after the Disasteroid incident, a bit over a year from now, though Danny had finally realized what was goin' on between us starting a few months before then. As for how, well, it just happened. We're Soul Mates after all." She got a distant look in her eyes and her smile softened from amused to just happy. Sam frowned. She had never really believed in that sappy stuff, though she supposed when you hunt ghosts on a daily basis with a half ghost and your family from the future anything was possible.

"What do you mean 'Soul Mates'?"

"I mean we're destined to be together. We spent some time in clockworks realm, for some training for Danny, and sometimes while Danny was busy with the training Clockwork would let me watch some of the different timelines, and in all the best of them we're together. Hell, there were even timelines where Danny is a girl and we still loved each other!" Samantha said, hiding a smirk when she saw the look on her younger counterpart's face

"**You gotta be kidding me!**"She yelled, then covered her mouth and looked at the door. _I love a girl? ...Well I suppose if it was Danny…_She decided it was time to move on as rather disturbing mental images popped into her head. "Hey while I've got you down here I've been meaning to ask, how'd you get to be so good at fighting?" Sam asked. Samantha grinned.

"I was taught by the best of the best of the best. At first I just learned on the job and took some lessons from Maddie, and so did Danny. But when we were about 25 I got hurt real bad in a fight and when I woke up a few months later Danny was a wreck, and we had a little… ok not so little fight about me being involved in the hunting, so I… ran away, for lack of a better term, and went on a little training voyage to Japan for a few years. Worst few years of my life, but I couldn't stand to see Danny worry about me anymore, and the results were worth it.

Anyway the first year I ended up doing all sorts of weird strength training with this creepy old guy in a turtle shell, the next year I ended up in this crazy town called Nerima were I was taught some crazier martial arts and stayed at a dojo run by a… man…" Sam was confused by the pause but decided not to interrupt "named Ranma and 'his' wife, Akane.

I got tired of that perverted old roach Hopposai and moved to a dojo called Ryouzanpaku, equally insane, much more deadly, and much more effective, and trained with these… _crazy_ powerful martial arts masters. To give you an idea of just how powerful, this was about when Danny tracked me down. He walked in on one of my 'Training sessions,' and attacked the masters, thinking they were torturing me." Sam winced. _Training that looks like torture? Not looking forward to that bit of weirdness_. "It him half an hour to take out the weakest of them, 'weak' being a relative term, their former 'disciple,' Kenichi Shirahama, and an hour to take out the next 'weakest,' Miu Shirahama, then the real masters got serious and took about an hour to obliterate Danny, and keep in mind this is a Danny Phantom a decade stronger than the Danny you know and these are normal, mostly unarmed humans… well not normal… at least biologically speaking they're normal… I think…" she faltered a bit and frowned, then shook her head.

"Anyway after that the sanest master, master Akisame, explained everything, and Danny started training there too, and by that point he couldn't complain about me getting myself hurt anymore, since I was about as strong as he was, at least in plain hand to hand combat sans the ghost powers. He took to the training better than I did, though, and while we were both masters within a few of years, he was of course stronger in everything except weaponry, though that was probably because Shigure creeped him out too much for him to train with her properly. He still worried about me of course, and I wanted to be stronger too. So I looked into magic." She smiled as Sam's expression, and lifted up her arm to display the symbols on her sleeves and gloves.

"My suit is an amalgamation of the most battle-practical of the magical arts I've studied and tech so high up Tucker would absolutely freak if we told him exactly what it entails. I am of course adept at other forms of magic but this is the most practical; I'm not one for complex incantations in the middle of a fight." Sam just stared at her for a moment.

"So the future me is a kick ass, ghost fighting, sci-fi kung fu sorceress?" Samantha laughed

"Hahaha! Yah know that's _exactly_ what Jazz called me when I got back to Amity Park."

"I like it." Sam grinned evilly. _This sounds good! We're both strong, Danny doesn't have to worry about me getting hurt, apparently the secret's out so he doesn't have to stress over that, we've got a great family…_ As Sam was thinking something hit her. _Oh my god we have kids, so that means we…_ She turned crimson and covered her mouth. This did not go unnoticed.

"Haha yeah, yeah, that was Tucker's first thought when he found out, at least that's what Damon says. You'll get used to it. Wait 'til the honeymoon though, the twins don't need any older siblings." Sam managed a faint smile but remained red and probably would have turned darker red were that possible.

"Wait Tucker knows you're me?" Sam looked puzzled

"Yup he heard Lancer call me Samantha at the dance." Samantha said. Sam opened her mouth to siooooooooooo8opeak but Samantha answered her before she had a chance. "Well I had to use my real name on the School documents didn't I? can't have people looking into me too much for something as simple as the wrong name on a legal document" she said, not quite willing to admit that using real names had been the kid's idea and she rationalized it to herself later. She glanced at her watch. "Well that's enough storytelling for one day; it's getting to be about that time, so I better go help Maddie with dinner." She replaced her mask and went back up the stairs.-_End flashback_

* * *

A few days after Sam's little talk with Samantha, it was a 'normal' Friday evening and the family plus Sam and Tucker had just sat down to dinner. Tucker and Sam were arguing about the lack/excess of meat on their plates, Angelica was chattering animatedly to Damon about the gymnastics meet that afternoon (She had been pressured to join after her little display when she "fought" Skulker) while Samantha and Maddie were exchanging martial arts pointers, and Danny was stuck listening to Jazz's well meaning but ill received concerns for him. Jack blabbered on about ghosts to no one in particular. There was a knock on the door. At first no one noticed and it was ignored, but the knocking continued until couldn't be ignored. As Jack was closest to the door it was he who answered it. The others kept eating and chatting, thinking nothing of their visitor and expecting Jack to return to the table, having turned down some salesman or Jehovah's Witness, but no such luck.

"VLADDY MY MAN, IT'S GOOD TO SEE YA!" Jacks voice boomed through the house. The dining room froze.

* * *

Samantha, Damon and Angelica's expressions turned dark. Jazz and Maddie cringed instinctively from the three seething hunters, feeling something was off though they didn't know what. Sam, Tucker, and Danny watched to doorway anxiously, curious despite themselves to see the face of the man who would make Danny's life hell. Vlad and Jack walk into the dining room and Vlad froze, feeling the waves of negative energy practically gushing out of Samantha, as well as the more direct and piercing anger coming from Damon and Angelica's gaze. Jack of course was too dense to feel it, and too busy blathering on about ghosts to Vlad. _Such Energy! That must be the huntress in black that Skulker was talking about. _Vlad recovered quickly enough and smiled at the group, especially Maddie.

"Ah, Madeline, It's so good to see you again." He said "I see you have guests! It's nice to meet you all, my name is…"

"Oh we know who you are, Masters" Samantha said in a calm, calculated, almost cold voice. This surprised everyone, Most of all Vlad himself.

"How do you know Vlad?" Maddie asked.

"That's what I'd like to know. Have we met?" Vlad said. Samantha paused as if deciding how much to tell them, but did not remove her deadly glare from Vlad for a second.

"You don't know me but I know you. Might I have a word with you?" Vlad had no idea what was going on, and disliked the idea of a confrontation on the woman's terms, but was left with no other choice. She pulled him aside to the kitchen.

"My husband works in a special branch of…let's call it 'law enforcement'. Let's just say he ended up having to clean up a mess made by one of your shadier business dealings, and wound up in a coma as a result. It's the whole reason we came here." She spoke nothing but the truth but revealed nothing of the truth. _I can see why Skulker was so infuriated by her. But no one's been sent to the hospital by any of my schemes… Not recently anyway…What's her game…? Wait, she said 'shadier business dealings'…? even if she's on to the ghostly illegalities of my company, she couldn't possibly prove it, I cover my tracks too well. What do I have to fear?_ He smiled and prepared himself mentally for a bit of acting.

"There must be some kind of misunderstanding; I've done no such thing! I am most certainly not involved in any 'shady business dealings,' and would never hurt anyone for mere business matters."

"You wouldn't."

"But Plasmius would."

"You can fool Jack."

"And you can fool the world"

"But you'll never fool us" the twins whispered into his ears, finishing in perfect unison in a smooth, venomous voice. He jumped a good 3 feet in the air, not having noticed the twins. _Oh my god those two must be two of the halfas that Skulker told me about! But what about the thir…Daniel!_ Samantha grinned with sadistic amusement at the look on Vlad's face as his mask of feigned innocence and not so feigned arrogance started to slide.

"Wh-what on earth are you talking? Who is this "Plasmius" character?" ok hell with slide his mask cracked clean in two.

"I'm done speaking. Like I said I know you but you don't know me and I intend to keep it that way." She smiled victoriously and walked back into the dining room, leaving Vlad with little choice but to follow

"What was that all about?" Jack asked, obviously downright confused. Samantha put on a smile, once again seen past her mask only in her eyes, which was slightly off in a way that made it faintly disturbing to those who knew the intention behind it but looked perfectly innocent to everybody else.

"Ah nothing much, just talking about a mutual acquaintance of ours, this weak assed ghost called Plasmius that gave my husband and I a bit of trouble in the past. I was just askin if he had any info on him and saying that I could take out that weak pile of ectoplasm anytime, anywhere." Her feral smile widened as she gave a significant look to Vlad. Vlad looked taken aback. _Is she challenging me? Why that arrogant bitch!_

"She isn't challenging you, Masters. She's challenging Plasmius. and don't you dare use language like that concerning my mother" Damon said in a frequency the humans in the room wouldn't hear, appearing right next to Vlad. _A mind reader! I've got to be careful… Hell I'm getting out of this loony bin; they want a fight they'll get one! Especially since they're making me leave my precious Madeline!_ Damon smiled as he studied Vlad's expression and saw his eyes flicker to Maddie again and again.

"She aint yours and she's never gonna be." He said, loving the incredulous, venomous look he got in return. Vlad took a deep breath and managed to regain his composition before Jack or Maddie saw the hatred in his eyes.

"Well I'm sorry but I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut this little visit short, I really was just passing through." He made a hasty retreat. _We'll meet again._

* * *

AN yay! Vlad's appeared and he's thoroughly psyched out! And he's gonna fight Sam(antha)! Just how strong did she get! I can't wait to see, though we're gonna hafta. :P R&R!

PS sorry for the massive space between posts I've had schoolwork and stuff and I've been concentrating on _Caught in the Act,_ my other fanfic.

AN 6/26/10 oh and I forgot to mention the first time: Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball, Ranma 1/2, Or Kenichi, obviously.

The girl danny thing comes from fanfiction of course, as there are several such stories I'm sure though I've only found a few, most notably "Resurrection" by PhanOfDP333. excellent story by the way, if you don't mind shoujo ai or "femslash" as most of non-anime fandom seems to prefer. even if you're not a fan of that sort of thing it's an interesting twist on the original story. and Sam's a witch!


End file.
